An Ouran Adventure
by idkwriter
Summary: When Concord Okamoto, along with her two adopted siblings Greyson and Amara Kaneko, arrive at Ouran Private Academy on an academic scholarship, many new and exciting things take place. What will happen to the three first year students? Will they find love? Make a few enemies? Either way, they are sure to have quite the adventure when they meet the Ouran High School Host Club.
1. Chapter 1

"Amara!" Greyson yelled at my adoptive sister/ best friend. "We don't want to be late for the first day at Ouran, and I especially don't want to be late because you needed to fix your hair. Let's go!" An overdramatic groan could be heard from inside of the bathroom. I sat at the kitchen table with Greyson, who was glaring at his cereal as if it had insulted his hair. If someone had in fact insulted his hair, he probably would have punched them in the face because for some reason unknown to me, his hair was first on his priority list. The only reason that Greyson wasn't running late was because he woke himself up an hour early, along with both Amara and I, to fix his hair. Amara was lucky and fell back asleep in a matter of seconds, but as for me, I have been awake since 4 o'clock in the morning.

"Okay, okay! I'm ready to go," Amara said as she walked into the room while shrugging a jacket on. None of us could afford the ridiculously priced Ouran uniforms. I actually really hate dresses so it worked out for me, I mean, really. A poofy yellow dress is just not my kind of thing. Amara would have looked amazing no matter what she was wearing, with her long, light brown hair that had natural gold highlights and tan complexion. Her twin brother, Greyson, looked completely different at first glance. He had perfectly messy dark brown hair that looked almost black and a slightly paler skin tone. If you looked at them closer, they both had the same piercing ice blue eyes, a slightly upturned nose and the unmistakable mischievous smirk that twins commonly shared, whether identical or fraternal. They were also really close in height, with Greyson at 5'11" and Amara at 5'9", and completely towered over my small 5'2" frame.

"Let's go," I said while taking my plate of crumbs to the sink and placing it in the dishwasher. Greyson followed closely and poured out the milk from his cereal into the sink before also placing his bowl inside. Amara snatched some grapes from the counter before the three of us headed outside so that we could start our commute to school. We walked to school, as it was only a half mile away. I was wearing a plain cream colored sweatshirt and some loose black jeans, along with some simple black shoes and my signature wide rimmed glasses. My dyed navy hair was relatively short for a girl, for it only reached my ears. Greyson had on a navy jacket over a dark grey shirt and blue jeans. Amara had on a yellow baggy jacket over a white tank top and a short black pleated skirt with white over the knee socks and black mary janes.

"Are you guys as nervous as I am? Because I am seriously about to puke," Amara commented, while wiping her sweaty hands on her skirt and giving her twin and I a worried look.

"I am sure we will all fit in quite well. I would not worry about it if I were you, Amara," I replied with a reassuring smile. She looked at me with wide, almost teary, eyes before completely tackling me in a massive hug.

"Oh Concord, you are just too cute for your own good, you know that? I could just hug you like this forever! You are so adorable…"

"Amara, please release me," I squeaked out. She pouted but still spun me in circles.

"Concord! Please call me Ama-chan! I just love it when you call me that because…" She continued while still spinning me around her for a few more seconds until Greyson thankfully stopped her before I got sick. We gave each other knowing looks that basically said "we really don't want a repeat of last autumn" and both shuddered. Last autumn, Amara had gotten a little too enthusiastic and well, let's just say the janitor had a less than enjoyable day cleaning up the classroom.

"We're here," Greyson stated once we had passed the front gates of the awkwardly bright pink school we stood in front of. All three of us gaped. It's not like we haven't seen the school before, but it was just much more intimidating with a ton of rich people staring at you as if you were aliens. And then they started whispering to each other. This is going to be lots of fun, isn't it? I glanced over at Amara and Greyson, who both didn't seem to be bothered by all of the staring after the initial shock. I suppose I understood their high tolerance of being stared at; they were twins, absolutely stunning, and great, charismatic people. Not to mention the fact that before my parents adopted them, they moved houses almost every four months and were forced to start over at a new school each time. That is, until about two years when they moved in with my family and they just kind of stayed. They knew the drill though; they inched closer as we walked around trying to find the office and I fell back slightly until they were practically blocking my presence. They couldn't care less about the attention while I wasn't particularly a fan of it.

"Hello, my name is Amara Kaneko and these are my siblings, Greyson Kaneko and Concord Okamoto. We're the new scholarship students and we came to pick up our schedules." The woman at the desk in the office never looked up from her computer screen but replied, asking if we could spell our names, which we did, and she printed out our schedules. We were all first year students in class 1A. All three of us silently sighed in relief at not having been split up for most of our classes, although the twins seemed a little more aanoyed about the few classes that we differed. We all made conversation about the new school and which stereotypes about rich people were true just by looking at them.

"Yeah, well, _most_ of them look like stuck up snobs to me," Greyson said. I just stood and watched them conversing, giving my input every once in a while.

"It doesn't matter what they look like, they might not be stuck up snobs and they might just be privileged people that are nice or something," Amara retorted.

"I'm not saying that all of them are, it's just when you're born with priviledge, your senses are typically more jaded than-" Greyson countered before the bell signalling class to start rang out. They continued their argument as we all walked toward the classroom. I was lost in thought, trying to memorize my new schedule, when I ran into someone else who was entering room 1A.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," both me and the other person said at the same time. We both just stood there and laughed awkwardly before she introduced herself.

"Well hello, my name is Haruhi Fujioka, what's yours?"

"Hello, my name is Concord Okamoto. I am sorry about running into you; it was completely my fault. I was not looking as to where I was walking and I apologize." The second part was rushed and full of concern and guilt. Haruhi just laughed and brushed it off.

"Hey, it was as much my fault as it was yours, so don't worry about it." She looked me over for the first time since we started talking and I did the same. She had short brown hair and was wearing a brownish sweatervest over a dress shirt and some dark slacks. "You don't happen to be one of the other scholarship students, do you?" she asked.

"Actually, yes. I am, and those two over there," I pointed towards Amara and Greyson, "are the other two."

"That's great! Well, I'll see you around, Concord," Haruhi said as she walked over to the other side of the room and took her seat. Before she left, I waved slightly at her, signalling the end of our conversation. I followed her inside but walked off in another direction, to where Amara and Greyson were sitting and bickering casually. They were sitting next to each other, but as soon as I walked over, Amara stood and walked around Greyson, so that I could sit at the end. I have this weird thing where I like to sit on the end, making sure I can see the exit. I'm just a little paranoid sometimes, without a rational reason.

"Hey Concord, who was that?" Greyson, who was sitting to my left, asked.

"That's the other honor student, Haruhi Fujioka."

"Oh, cool! We should all be friends, like we could be 'the group of really smart people' or something! We should start a club!" Amara rambled, while trying to put on the most convincing look she could muster.

"Amara. Stop rambling about you stupid honor club idea," Greyson ordered while she just started hysterically crying.

"Amara, please stop crying," I pleaded. She didn't stop. "Please? Amara?" She kept crying. I don't know what to do. Greyson just gave her an annoyed glare, but she just kept looking at me with those giant blue eyes of hers. "Ama-chan? Please stop-" I started but never finished. Once I had said Ama-chan, her tears vanished and she ran over and tried to tackle me in a hug once more. Luckily, Greyson caught her before she made contact with me.

"You really need to stop giving into her cuteness addiction so easily, you know that, right?" Greyson asked me, as if he were my father scolding me for a chore that I didn't complete. "And you," he turned to Amara and gave her a knowing look as well, "you need to stop pressuring Concord into acting out your little fantasies. It's weird."

"Greyson, it's fine. It's not like anyone is being harmed by it-" I started.

"No Concord. She really needs to stop or else other people will see you being cute. Then everyone will want you to act it out for them too. Then what?" I looked down guiltily.

"I'm so sorry, I won't make my baby be cute unless we're alone!" She tried to run over but Greyson stopped her again. "But-" Just then, the teacher walked in and homeroom began. The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Takanashi, and he began his lecture. The twins each sat there, not paying attention to the teacher at all. They were both born with eidetic memories, therefore, they remembered everything they heard or read, which is basically how they got into the honors program at Ouran. I, on the other hand, couldn't afford to sit back and not pay attention during class. I typically understood most of the concepts as long as I listened in most of the time, but not nearly as well as them. I also had a terrible memory when it came to history.

The bell finally rang, signalling the end of the day. Greyson and Amara were busy checking their schedules at the office to see if they could get them switched to have the same schedule as me. I wasn't really sure why they were so determined to do so, but I let them do as they pleased. So while they were over in the office talking to the annoying staff, I decided to wander around the school. I didn't have a destination in mind, but I actually ran into Haruhi again. And I mean I literally ran into Haruhi again. But back to the point.

"Woah, hey Concord."

"Hello Haruhi. What are you doing here?"

"I was just trying to find a quiet place to study. All of the libraries are filled with students talking too loud. I mean, they have four libraries but none of them are quiet!" she said, exasperated, before mumbling something about 'these damn rich people.'

"May I walk with you? It might be nice to have someone to talk to while I walk around. If that is alright with you," I said, rushing to add that last part in and trying not to sound weird or anything.

"Of course," Haruhi replied, a small, content smile on her face. We walked around to some of the supposedly empty rooms, only to find hordes of gossipy girls in all of them. At least we had some decent conversation while we were walking, talking of different things like grades, our parents, and the twins. We finally reached an abandoned music room, the third one to be precise.

"Well, I sure hope this one is empty. This is starting to get a little ridiculous." I nodded my head in agreement before Haruhi pushed open the door to reveal a blinding light. We both lifted our arms up to block the random light shining in our faces.

"Welcome!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome!" I noticed some boys sitting around a throne like chair, with one of the six boys sitting in it with his legs crossed. There were also some random rose petals fluttering around, seemingly coming out of nowhere. Haruhi and I stood there with mouths agape and wide eyes.

"This is a host club?!" Haruhi asked. The door shut as she pushed herself against it trying to be as far away as possible from the handsome boys in front of her. I, on the other hand, was trying to hide behind her. It didn't really work.

"Oh, wow! It's a boy," two voices said at the same time in monotonous tones. I raised my eyebrow at them slightly.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe these young men are in the same class as you, aren't they?" the boy with black hair and glasses asked.

"Yeah, but they're shy. They don't act very sociably so we don't know much about them," the two redheaded twins responded in unison. Glasses boy hummed and smirked, looking as if he had just figured something really important out.

"Well, that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, mister honor students."

"What?" the blonde guy with bright purple eyes asked. "You must be Haruhi Fujioka and Greyson Kaneko! You're the exceptional honor students we heard about," he said.

We both stared at the eccentric blonde, tilting our heads to the side in a similar fashion.

"How… how did you know my name?" Haruhi asked the group of beautiful strangers.

Well, you're infamous. It's not everyday that commoners gain entrance into our academy. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mister Fujioka, Mister Kaneko,"

"Well, um, thank you, I guess," Haruhi mumbled.

"You're welcome!" blondey said way too enthusiastically. "You're heroes to other poor people, Fujioka, Kaneko. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy." Haruhi started inching away from him, leaving me in the line of sight for the blond to 'praise.' "It must be hard for you two to be constantly looked down by others," he continued, placing his hand on my shoulder and his other on Haruhi's.

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far," Haruhi replied, inching away from him again. I had managed to slip out of his grip, which was surprisingly strong, and hide behind Haruhi once again.

"Supperned, neglected! But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you poor man to our world of beauty!"

"We're out of here. Come on."

"Ok." We started to walk out of the room when the small blonde half hugged our arms and pulled us back in.

"Hey! Come back here Haru-chan, Grey-chan! You guys must be like superheroes or something. That's so cool!" he exclaimed.

"We're not superheroes, we're honor students. And who are you calling Haru-chan?! And who is Grey-chan?!" she yelled at him.

"I never would have imagined two of the famous scholars would be so openly gay." tall blondey wondered out loud.

"Openly what?" Haruhi asked me, but I had no idea what was going on, so I just mimicked her confused look and shrugged.

"So tell me what kind of guys you're into," he said. He started listing all of the different types while pointing to a different host.

"I- um, it's not like that, we were just looking for a quiet place to study," Haruhi tried to explain, but tall blondey continued.

"Or maybe," he moved in really close to Haruhi and spoke softer, "you're into a guy like me, what so you say?" she took a step back and he turned to me. I gulped. "What about you, Greyson?" he asked while coming way too close for comfort.

"I am not Greyson."

The host club all looked at me with confused faces so I replied, "I am not Greyson Kaneko. My name is Concord Okamoto. Greyson is my brother." And to that, blondey sweatdropped and glasses mumbled a 'my bad' and scribbled something in his notebook.

"Oh my, I am so sorry! But can I just say your accent is super cute?" Blondey hugged me even closer to him. "Of course! Concord Okamoto! I am so very sorry to have gotten your name wrong," he whispered the last sentence into my ear while tilting my chin up to look at him and wrapping his arm around my waist. I cringed away from his touch and tried to pull away but to no avail. "Is there any way that I could make it up to you?"

"You could-" I started only to be interrupted by the actual Greyson barging into the room with the most venomous look I have ever seen him wear. It was even worse than when Amara replaced his hair gel with glue. And that got her six months of ridiculously bad pranks I never thought he would ever think of, let alone pull off.

"Concord Ishiya Okamoto! We are leaving! NOW!" he yelled.

"Alright Greyson." I merely struggled to get out of blondey's steel grip but he wouldn't let me go. When Greyson realised this, he marched over to the two of us and latched onto my wrist, whipping me away from the idiot blonde. Let's just get one thing straight. I am the clumsiest person you will ever meet. And as such, when Greyson pulled me, I tripped over my feet and pushed Haruhi over as well. Everything happened in the blink of an eye. My wrist slipped from Greyson's hold and Haruhi and I went toppling over straight into a podium that had a vase sitting on top of it. The vase wobbled for only a second before hurtling toward the ground. Greyson leaped out to try to catch the vase before it crashed but came up short. And then a loud crash was heard.

"Aw, we were going to feature that renaissance vas in an upcoming school auction," one twin started.

"Oh now you've done it commoners, the bidding on that vas was supposed to start at eight million yen," the other twin finished.

"EIGHT MILLION YEN?!" the three of us exclaimed in unison. I slumped back on the floor while Greyson just looked up at the twins with a blank stare from where he was laying on the floor on his stomach.

"How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in a million?" Haruhi mumbled while trying to count them on her fingers.

"We're going to have to pay you back, aren't we?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"With what money?" the twins responded condescendingly. "You guys can't even afford the school uniform."

"What's with those grubby outfits you've got on anyway?" one twin asked.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" glasses boy asked, while picking up and examining one of the larger pieces of the vase.

"There's a famous saying you might have heard, honor students. 'When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do.' Since you have no money, Fujioka, Okamoto, you two can pay with your bodies." Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean!? "That means starting today, you are the host club's dogs." What is he talking about!?

"What about Greyson?" I asked. I mean, if I'm not mistaken, he was a part of this too, wasn't he?

"Technically, he wasn't directly involved with the actual destruction of the vase, so he is free to go. Unfortunately, you two are not so lucky," glasses boy responded. Haruhi and I paled considerably. That didn't even make any sense! We were both standing there with the six host club boys, and Greyson, trying to bring us back into reality, by waving their hands in front of our faces until short blonde poked us and we fell over. This is going to be the beginning of a long and painful job that I am not looking forward to. And then Amara walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is going on?" Amara asked, a blank stare on her face. Considering what she saw, I couldn't say that I was surprised that she was confused. Haruhi and I were laying on the ground, both having lost all the color in our faces and the host club, and Greyson, standing over us.

"Um… Haruhi and Concord broke an eight million yen vase and now they have to repay these guys," Greyson responded, trying to help me off of the floor.

"WHAT?!" Amara yelled. "What do you mean my baby has to repay these pompous people?!" She ran over to me and hugged me before glaring at the host club. "How is she supposed to repay you? She doesn't have that much money," she asked cautiously.

Glasses boy responded with, "She, as well as Haruhi Fujioka, are going to repay us by doing chores, and acting as the host club's dogs. I mean, errand boys." He shot her a fake smile.

"My baby is not going to be your slave! I refuse! There is no way in hell that you idiots are going to-" Amara started, but by then, Greyson had slapped a hand over her mouth and was dragging both her and me out the door.

~~~~~ During Host Club Hours

I had just come back into the club room after going out with Haruhi to buy some groceries. When we came back, we both just stood there and stared. I wasn't exactly sure what a host club did, but I certainly did not expect this. Each member of the so-called host club was "entertaining" at least one of the girls sitting beside them. I had no idea what to make of this and I was thoroughly confused.

"Uh, Tamaki, what's your favorite song?"

"The one that reminds me of you, of course."

"I baked you a cake today, would you like to taste it?"

"Only if you'll feed it to me, darling."

"Oh, Tamaki, you're so dreamy!" What the hell is going on? Is this what a host club does? I mean, I know I am from America and I don't really know the culture here that well, but this is really weird, and I honestly don't know how to respond to this. It seems as though this is also very foreign to Haruhi, for she is just standing there staring at them too. So this must not be a normal thing here. I'm just happy Amara and Grayson aren't here; I sent them home because they didn't need to be here in the first place. I felt bad for them having to be here when they didn't need to be. It was my fault that the vase broke and they don't need to be punished for it as well.

"Speak of the devil. Did you get everything on the shopping list, my little piglets?" Wait, what? Who is he calling a piglet?

"What? Piglet?" Haruhi muttered. I guess she was as confused as I was. Tamaki seemed unfazed, though.

"Hey, wait a minute, what is this?" Tamaki asked, while staring a container of instant coffee. It was my favorite brand of instant coffee, too. How can he seriously not know what instant coffee is?

"Just what it looks like, it's coffee," Haruhi replied.

"I've never seen this brand before, is this the kind that's already ground up?" You have got to be kidding me.

"What do you mean? It's instant coffee."

"How can you have never seen instant coffee before?" I asked after Tamaki explained what he knew about "commoner's" coffee. Why has the entire host club gathered around us? How can instant coffee be so interesting?

"Commoners are pretty smart," Kyoya stated. Ok, I understand the rest of them being fascinated with the stupid coffee, but I expected more from Kyoya. I mean, isn't he supposed to be the one who knows everything about everyone, at least according to the rumors I've heard of him. I don't mean to say that I believe every rumor that I've heard, but, he does carry around a little black book all the time and is always writing notes in it. It would make sense if he did know everything about everyone, he knew our names when we walked in for the first time.

"I'll go back and get you something else, excuse me for not buying expensive coffee," Haruhi huffed, but before she could snatch the container back, Tamaki interrupted her.

"No, I'll keep it. I'm going to give it a try. I'm going to drink this coffee!" Tamaki exclaimed, with small gasps heard from the guests between each statement. And then for no reason at all, everyone started clapping? I don't even know.

"Come on over here, Haruhi, and make us some of this coffee. Concord, the cups are in the kitchen over there," Tamaki pointed in the direction of a small kitchen I had never noticed before. I sighed before walking over there and grab me a few cups for Haruhi to make the coffee in.

"Oh, Tamaki, now you've taking the joke too far, your pallet won't be able to stomach that crap." I heard a girl say as I walked back with a couple of teacups on a tray. "You don't have to drink it just because they bought it." Well, ok then. Wait, who is she talking to? Herself? I have a bad feeling about her.

"Huh?" Haruhi questioned, having not heard her statement.

"I'm sorry, I was talking to myself." Yup, I definitely have a bad feeling about her.

"Uhm," Haruhi mumbled. still looking at the girl uncertainly.

"Come on, let's go before 'the king' gets too mad for keeping him waiting," I said, making air quotes around his self proclaimed title.

"You're right, let's go," she replied, as we both walked quickly over to the table he was standing next to. I put the teacups down and Haruhi made the coffee.

"Let the tasting begin!" Tamaki stated, giving a few of his customers a cup of my favorite steaming liquid.

"I'm a little afraid to drink this stuff."

"I'm afraid if I drink this my father will yell at me." You have got to be kidding me. As Haruhi would say, 'These damn rich people.'

"What if I let you drink this from my mouth," Tamaki said, while seductively leaning over her and bringing his face closer to hers. Which looked awkward to me, but she practically melted.

"Well then I would drink it," she replied meekly, and all of the other girls squealed. After this, most of the hosts went back to 'entertaining' their guests. I just walked around serving tea, along with Haruhi, watching all of the hosts silently. I was really starting to feel uncomfortable and I just wanted Kyoya, or anyone else for that matter, to tell me to go back to the store or something so that I didn't have to be here anymore. The hosts are really weird. I mean, Hikaru and Kaoru are practically making out with each other and I'm not sure how to feel about that, Honey is eating more cake in 5 minutes than I could in a month, and Tamaki is reciting the most ridiculous pick up lines I have ever heard. Let's not forget about Kyoya, who was taking notes on everyone, which was really creepy. Plus I can't see his eyes, which makes him even creepier. I guess Mori is the most normal, even though he doesn't talk. Haruhi were done serving tea and coffee, so we were standing off to the side, wondering if Honey could really be a third year, or a senior, as I would think of him. That is, until Kyoya sauntered over. And I started slowly inching my way away from him, to stand on the other side of the room.

"Honey-sempai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy," Kyoya answered our unspoken question. "And then Mori-sempai's allure is his strong and silent disposition."

"Haru-chan!" I heard Honey yell, while spinning said girl in circles. You know, I think the whole host club, aside from Kyoya, still thinks that we are boys. I suppose it works out better for me, but I wonder how Haruhi feels about it. Her dad is a transvestite, so she probably doesn't really care either. I don't really know. I started staring out of the window and just thinking about the situation I was put in. And then I heard Tamaki rambling about random things regarding beauty and acting gentlemanly, while Haruhi stood there, looking as if she was searching for a piece of information she couldn't quite find. I walked over to her, pushing up the large glasses on the tip of my nose.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"There's a word to describe people like him but I just can't seem to find it," she informed me. "Maybe, a pain in the neck? No…"

"Annoying?" I suggested.

"No, there's something that fits him perfectly."

"...but above all else, Haruhi- oh good you're here too, Concord! Take notes on this. Right as I was saying, you must remember how effective a glance to the side can be." Haruhi looked like the word had just hit her, and I was interested to see what this word could be.

"I got it!"

"Oh, did I strike a chord with-"

"Obnoxious." I was trying really hard not to laugh while Tamaki paled and sat on the floor in the corner. Haruhi's word could not have hurt him that much… could it?

"Uh, I'm sorry, Tamaki-sempai," she started, while still holding Usa-chan to her chest. Just then, the twins came over and placed an arm on poor Haruhi's head, laughing at Tamaki in his corner. I have still yet to figure out which one is which. I stood slightly off to the side, watching all of this take place.

"You're a hero alright-"

"I'm sorry sempai. But your lesson did strike a small chord with me," Haruhi consoled. And just like that, Tamaki stood up and transformed back into his overdramatic self.

"Oh really. it did? Let me teach you more, my friend!"

"Well he got over that quick," Haruhi muttered.

"Wow," I mused.

"Boss," the twin whose arm rested on Haruhi's head started.

"Call me king!"

"You can teach him all the basics of hosting-"

"But they're not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you know," the other finished. "He's not exactly host club material but maybe if we took off his glasses it will help." And then the twins got this weird look on their faces. I didn't really understand what was going on but I just kind of went with it. And then Tamaki got right up in Haruhi's face. He snapped.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," he ordered.

"Got it!" they replied in unison. Ok, what the hell is going on? They each grabbed a hold of poor Haruhi's arms and bolted out the door, her screams of protest being heard in the process.

"Kyoya! My hair stylist. Mori-sempai, go to the eye doctor and get him some contact lenses." During all of this, I think I finally figured it out. They are going to turn Haruhi into a host. Now, I had three options. I could go help Haruhi escape from the twins, ot I could tell them that I could be a host too, or I could slowly back away and hope that they don't try to turn me into a host as well. So I obviously started inching my way to the other side of the room. And fortunately for me, they never even noticed me. Then, I saw the twins being thrown out of… a dressing room? I thought this was a music room, why do they need a dressing room? The looks on their faces told me that they had just figured something out though.

"Um sempai?" Haruhi said uncertainly. I watched from the side of the room as the entire host club had gathered around the dressing room.

"Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki asked impatiently. And then Haruhi opened the curtain to reveal herself wearing the boys uniform.

"Are you sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform?"

"CUTE! You're as pretty as a girl! ADORABLE!" Tamaki ogled at Haruhi.

"Haru-chan, you look so cute!"

"If we would have known that's how you really look-"

"We would have helped you out sooner."

"Who knows, maybe he'll draw in some customers."

"You know, that's just what I was thinking. Our errand boy is moving up the ranks. Starting today, you are an official member of the host club!" Tamaki said, while pointing at her. They started talking some more but I zoned out. Until I happened to hear this dreadful statement.

"Tamaki, you didn't forget that we do have two dogs. I mean errand boys, right?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey otakuchamasherlockluvr, thanks so much for the review! And as for your comment, I'm not really sure where the plot is going either. ^ ^ I'll probably just follow the episodes and go from there. Most likely, it will be a twins or Kyoya love story kind of thing (those are my favorite hosts); however I'm not positive, but probably twins. I just want to take it slow, not have anyone instantly fall in love with each other at first sight. I'm also going to figure out Concord's personality more before I set her up with any of them. Thanks again for your review and happy new year to you too! Sorry this is so late.

I felt horrible for just walking out like that and for being so rude but I don't know what I would have done if they did anything to my glasses. I slid them off of my face and looked at them in my hand. I kept walking around. I might have gotten just a tiny bit lost. Or a lot, but that's not the point. I was walking around when I stumbled upon a fountain, which had somebody's stuff floating around in it. That kind of looks like Haruhi's bag. Might as well fish it out and I guess I'll leave it on the side of the fountain to dry. I took my shoes and socks off and placed them next to the fountain while rolling up my sleeves and pants. The least I can do is get her stuff out of the pond after being so rude. I got her bag as well as most of her school supplies out of the fountain when I heard someone shout my name.

"Concord! What are you doing?" I recognized it as Haruhi.

"Oh, um, I saw your stuff in the fountain so I thought I would help out and get it out of here to start drying. I just do not know everything that was in your bag so I am not sure if I got everything." She started rolling up her sleeves and pants before joining me in the water.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to do this though."

"I wanted to. It is really no problem. So who do you think did this?"

"I have a feeling that girl's the one who threw it in here. I can't be bothered with her right now though. I've got to find my wallet or I won't have any money for food this week." We both managed to get everything out except for her wallet.

"That girl that Tamaki is always entertaining? So are you becoming a host?"

"Yeah, and I guess so. I mean, it's not like I really have a choice in the matter. And they did say that if I got 100 guests to request me that my half of our debt would be repaid. I think that they'll offer you the same deal. And Tamaki seems really excited about having us. He was pretty upset when you left."

"Hey commoners, you've got some nerve skipping out on the club like that. Eh, why is your bag all wet?" Tamaki said, as he stood at the edge of the fountain. I glanced over at him, then Haruhi, and then back into the water to try to find her wallet.

"Uh, it's no big deal. We got it," she replied before saying in a softer voice, "I just can't find my food money." Then we heard some splashing coming from the direction Tamaki was previously standing in. I glanced up over my shoulder and was genuinely surprised by what I saw. He actually got in the fountain with us. He actually got in the fountain with us. Huh. Well, alright then. I went back to looking, unlike Haruhi who had stood up from her hunched position to fully face him.

"H-hey, you don't have to do that. You'll get wet."

"A little water never hurt anyone. Besides, people are always telling me I'm dripping with good looks." See, now that's something Tamaki would say. Maybe he's not such an 'obnoxious' person after all. "Hang on a second, is this what you're looking for?" he asked while holding up her wallet. I finally stood from my hunched over position and waded my way to the edge of the fountain to finally leave.

"What's the matter? You're staring off into space." I guess Haruhi was even more shocked than I was. "You're not falling for me, are you?" he teased.

"No way!" she replied, snatching her wallet from his grasp.

"How'd your bag end up here anyway?" I wonder if she'll tell him the truth. Well, not the truth-truth, but what we think is the truth.

"Uh, I guess I must have dropped it out the window at some point." Guess not. I turned to face the two hosts, who were still standing the the water.

"Oh, and uh, Tamaki… -sempai?" I keep forgetting the damn honorific. America doesn't use them and I'm just not used to it yet. "I just wanted to apologize for my actions earlier." I bowed my head to him. "My actions were uncalled for and I am extremely sorry to have been so rude to you and-"

"No, Concord. I'm sorry to have taken them without your permission. How about we just call it even and you just make sure to arrive at the host club early so we can get you your new uniform and get you ready for your first day hosting, okay?" I gulped. Nevertheless, I nodded before walking away.

~~~~~ The Next Day, Before The Club Hours Began ~~~~~

I walked into the room to find Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki huddled in a small circle, seeming to discuss something important.

"-not take his glasses. Okay? He's scary and- in the room!" I raised an eyebrow at him. The three of them chuckled nervously before rushing over to me to inspect me.

"Hey Concord," the twins greeted.

"Hello Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki-sempai," I returned, proud at remembering the -sempai part.

"So, Concord. If you can get 100 girls to request you then we will consider your debt paid. Hikaru, Kaoru, you know what to do!" Tamaki ordered.

"You got it, boss!" they said while dragging me through the club room. I didn't resist, knowing that there was no point with the annoyingly persistent twins. We reached the same dressing room where I had oh so rudely addressed them about returning my glasses, and a huge wave of guilt washed over me.

"Here you go, Concord-"

"try this on. You can keep it."

"Are you sure?" They nodded so I took the awkwardly colored jacket, striped tie, and sleek, black slacks from them.

"I just wanted to apologize for being so rude to you yesterday. The significance of my glasses is no excuse for my actions and I apologize sincerely-"

"It's fine. Just get changed."

"But you do owe us." I gulped

"We'll do your hair for you once you're done," they said collectively as they walked out, with a nonchalant wave of their hands. I could almost feel the deviousness in their smirks. I quickly changed from my navy over-sized jacket into the lighter shade of blue blazer and draped the tie around my neck. I have no idea how to tie it.

"Are you almost done yet?" I heard two voices ask from right outside the curtain.

"Almost," I replied with a sigh before slipping the slacks on and relacing my shoes. I peeked outside of the curtain to come nose to nose (to nose?) with both of the redheads. So naturally I screamed bloody murder and jumped so high I nearly hit the ceiling. They just laughed at me. What nice people, don't you think?

"Gah! You should have seen the look on your face!" said who I think was Hikaru.

"Oh god, it was so great! Man, I wish I had a picture of that!" which I guess was Kaoru. I glared at them. I walked around the guffawing twins and went back out to the main area to find someone to tie this damn tie. Hmmmm? Who would know how to? Actually, let me rephrase, because I know of one host who would know, because he knows everything, but he scares me. Who should I ask? Tamaki? Nah, too eccentric. Honey? Mori probably does it for him. Mori? Well, he's pretty intimidating too. Definitely not the twins, they would just laugh at me some more. How about Haruhi? She probably knows and she won't make fun of me! Perfect. I searched the room for her, only to find her sitting at a table with the girl who we think threw her bag in the fountain, which was really weird because I thought she hated us. A customer is a customer and she's only helping out Haruhi, which is pretty ironic.

"Where do you think you're going?," the one with the deeper voice whispered in my ear. I shivered at his close proximity.

"At least tie your tie first," the one with the higher voice continued. I think I'm starting to figure out small differences that give away their identities. Hikaru's hair was parted on his left and his voice was slightly deeper. He usually started the sentences. Kaoru, on the other hand, had his hair parted on his right and had a slightly raspier, higher voice. He usually finished the sentences. And that's all I've got so far.

"Wait a minute."

"Can you not tie a tie?" They each put an arm on my shoulder. I tried to shrug them off but they wouldn't get off of me. If you couldn't tell, I'm not a touchy-feely kind of person. I have a two foot bubble that I would prefer if you did not pop it. My bubble. It's mine. But back to the point, I don't particularly appreciate their invasion of my personal space, but I feel as though if I told them that, they would get into my bubble twice as often and probably even get more intimate. Just to annoy me.

"Do you want us to tie it for you?" they asked seductively into my ears, while wrapping their arms around my back. I squirmed and tried my best to get out of their grasp but to no avail. "We should go back in the dressing room to," I could feel the smirks oozing out of them," fix your hair."

"How about no. And I'm going to ask Haruhi to fix my tie, thank you anyway." And just then, a loud crash and a feminine shriek was heard coming from the direction I was trying to go. I snapped my head over to Haruhi, who was on top of the really annoying girl.

"No Haruhi! Leave me alone! Somebody help me, he just attacked me!" she shrieked. "Someone do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!" _Splash_. Hikaru and Kaoru had disappeared from being attached to my arms and had reappeared above the two people on the floor, holding empty pitchers.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, clearly annoyed. That's when Tamaki walked over and helped his guest up off the floor. Everything was still and silent, apart from the people who stood in the middle. I stood from where I was and stared. "Do something, Tamaki! Haruhi just assaulted me," she said, pleading with him to buy her terribly fake story. He rested his hand on her shoulder in a comforting fashion.

"I'm disappointed in you. You're the one who threw his bag in the pond, didn't you?"

"You don't know that! You don't have any proof that I did," she said frantically, becoming worried that he wasn't believing every word that came out of her mouth. And this situation is why I am not particularly fond of the wealthy. But it's also why you have to get to know someone before you judge them. Haruhi sat there wide eyed at the scene. I couldn't blame her though, I was doing the same thing.

"You know, you're are a beautiful girl," he said while caressing her cheek with his hand. "But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear. If there's one thing I know, it's that Haruhi is not that kind of a man."

"But why, Tamaki?! You idiot!" she screamed while running out of the room. I almost felt bad for her. You know what? I did feel bad for her, if only for a second. She might have been consumed by jealousy, but she was just embarrassed in front of all of her peers by probably the person she loved most. Well, I do have one thing in common with her. We both think Tamaki is an idiot, although he does have his moments.

"Hmmm…" Tamaki mused. "Now how am I going to punish you? Because it is your fault after all." he mused while resting his chin on his hand. "Your quota is now one thousand!" he proclaimed, pointing at her devastated face. Well, that sucks. I'm sorry Haruhi. I gave her my most sympathetic look as I walked over to help her up. But Tamaki beat me to the punch.

"One… thousand…" she said, while her eye started twitching.

"Come on. I've got high expectations for you, my little rookie."

"Huh?" Kyoya then appeared with a bag for her, so I walked over and the two of us started talking while walking into the dressing room. Which still should not have been in a music room, but I don't really care anymore.

"So, can you teach me how to tie this?" I asked while we made our way to the dressing room. She agreed to help me once we got to our destination, as I had told her about the twins' taunting. We were walking back in the direction where the dramatic scene had just taken place because the dressing rooms were directly past it. The twins were righting the table as Honey and Mori were quickly sopping the water up. After the event had taken place, all of the guests had left, probably gossipping about poor Haruhi and what happened. I felt sorry for the girl. I mean, one thousand requests? That's a little extreme if you ask me._  
><em>

Anyway, we finally reached the dressing room and we both entered through the curtain, closing it behind us. We kept making conversation, with me asking her about how her dad was and her plans on becoming a lawyer and her showing me two different methods on how to properly tie it. After a few tries, I finally managed to make it decent looking. And by decent looking, I mean it was tied. Whether it looked nice or not has no relevance, so don't ask. I bet Greyson can tie it for me in the morning. I took a seat in the corner practicing my tie tying skills while Haruhi changed out of her damp clothing and into the dry uniform Kyoya gave to her.

"Wait, do I put it over or under now?" I asked, staring confusedly at the stupid strip of fabric around my neck. She looked over her shoulder before saying over and returning to changing. She said that it would be okay if I stayed in here while she changed, so I did.

"Haruhi, here you go. I brought you some towels." He looked up to see the currently changing Haruhi. He let the curtain go. "Haruhi," he said, wide-eyed and seemingly nervous.

"Yeah?" I stared, wondering what their reactions would be. I mean, Haruhi probably doesn't really care but I know Tamaki, and Tamaki might just explode from this information. He still thinks I'm a boy. Gulp.

"So, you're a girl?" he asked, surprisingly calm. I watched as Haruhi slipped the ridiculously ugly dress over her head and pulled the curtain open again.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! GAAAAAAAAAHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Now that was the reaction I was expecting.

"Biologically speaking, yeah. Listen sempai, I don't really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than for what sex they are." And that is why Haruhi is amazing. She doesn't care what others think of her and is so determined and focused on achieving her goals. I admire that. Tamaki, on the other hand, was freaking out.

"Well, isn't this an interesting development," Kyoya said, seemingly calculating the situation.

"Oh, yeah!" the twins said.

"Uh, you know, I have to say, sempai. I thought you were pretty cool earlier," Haruhi tried to console her overreacting elder. I was still sitting inside of the dressing room, for two reasons. One, I decided I was not going to leave until I figured out how to tie this stupid piece of fabric around my neck in a timely manner without having it look like a two year old tied it. And two, I was completely scared of what might happen when the host members, minus Kyoya because I think he already knows that I'm a girl, find out that I was in here while Haruhi was changing. I am completely terrified of what might happen. Terrified.

"Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad. I wonder how I can pull it off... I've got it! I'll just call everyone dude and bro now!" Haruhi said while giggling.

"Tamaki, do you happen to know where our other new host is?" Damn that Kyoya.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tamaki, do you happen to know where our other new host is?" Damn that Kyoya. So, like any smart person would do, I kept practicing tying my stupid tie. I also decided it would be best to ignore the hosts in the other room. I wonder if I should get a job. Mom did say that our income isn't going to be enough this month, with the addition of our new washing machine and dryer set. I did see an add for the restaurant a few blocks away from the library. I think it's a ramen place called Noodle Palace, but I heard it pays well, so-

"FINALLY!" I cheered! I finally got that stupid, god-awful tie to look nice! I started to stand up so that I could walk out of the dressing room to show Haruhi my beautiful achievement, that is, until five male hosts had all poked their heads into the room. Silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hello guys. Look," I pointed to my tie, a huge grin on my face. "I got it!" Haruhi poked her head in as well and saw my accomplishment. I need to change the subject from why I was in the dressing room.

"Good job, Concord. It looks really good; I'm proud of you," Haruhi praised. By then, all of the hosts had entered the now-cramped dressing room and had gathered around me. They stared.

"So, Haruhi…" I tried to keep the conversation away from where we were. "You look really nice in that dress."

"Oh, thanks Concord," she replied.

"..." I coughed.

"WHY ARE YOU IN HERE? WERE YOU IN HERE WHEN HARUHI WAS CHANGING?" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki yelled in my face. I took a step back, only to trip over the chair I had been sitting in earlier. I need to stay calm.

"Well, I asked Haruhi to teach me how to tie this, as I have never had the need to wear one before and, therefore, was unable to tie it myself. So we walked over here and she invited me in to the room so that she could teach me how. I was actually surprised at how well she knew how to tie one of these." I turned toward her. "Haruhi, why are you so skilled at tying ties?"

"My dad."

"Oooohh. That would make sense."

"My darling Haruhi! That is not the proper reaction to have when a boy sees you changing! You need to yell at them and call them a pervert!" Wait, but he saw her changing too.

"Um, sempai? You saw me change too." He sweatdropped and blushed profusely.

"B-b-but mine was an accident!" he tried to reason.

"Boss is a pervert! Boss is a pervert!" the twins sang.

"And Tama-chan, Haru-chan actually invited Concord-chan in," Honey added, to which Tamaki turned so red, I thought he was going to pass out. The twins could not stop laughing.

"Concord!" I heard Greyson and Amara call. "Where are you?!" I had stood up and was watching the scene play out before me, having been completely forgotten by the bunch. Tamaki was still trying to get the twins to stop calling him a pervert, to no avail. They were walking toward him, singing something about him knowingly walking in on her changing. I guess Greyson and Amara heard the noise, as they had entered the room and stealthily pulled me out.

"Thank you."

"No prob, sis! Anything for you! Don't you want to give me a hug for saving you?" Amara pleaded. Greyson sent her a glare, but I had already been scooped up in a bone-crushing hug. She thankfully didn't spin me around, but it was starting to get hard to breathe. He rolled his eyes and slung my backpack over his shoulder.

"That's enough, Amara. Let's get out of here before they notice she's gone." The three of us quickly and quietly walked out of the room. They didn't notice. Greyson handed me my backpack and I carried it on my shoulder.

"So, Concord? Why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" Greyson asked cautiously, not really sure if he wanted the answer. I couldn't blame him.

"Um, the host club has decided to add me as a host. They still have not discovered my biological gender as of late, and I intend to keep it that way for as long as possible, even if the discovery is inevitable." I replied, trying to convince them that it was a good idea. "They said that if I receive 100 requests, then my section of Haruhi's and my debt would be payed off in full. I believe that it is a fair agreement: one hundred requests for 4 million yen." They both stared at me wide-eyed.

"A host, huh?" Greyson asked, trying to make sense of the new information he received, eye twitching. I merely nodded.

We continued on to the front of the school and started our journey home. As we neared the intersection where the path would split for the restaurant I have decided to apply for and the way home, I told the twins that I was going to the library to study alone. They know I study better when I'm alone. They hesitantly agreed before we parted ways. I slid off my new ridiculously overpriced and expensive jacket before folding it neatly and sliding it in my backpack. Walking over to the restaurant, I noticed the 'help wanted' sign placed in the window.

I entered the restaurant and instantly, the smell of mouthwatering ramen hit my nose. I went up to the front counter, where I saw a slightly overweight woman in her late fifties sitting at the desk. She looked considerably older, as her hair was almost completely white and the wrinkles that adorned her face were plentiful. She had spectacles balanced at the edge of her nose and her hair fixed into a bun. The nametag on her white dress shirt read 'Hana Yamaguchi.' She sat there typing something on her computer, looking slightly puzzled.

"Excuse me?" She looked up at me.

"Can I help you?" she replied. Her voice was weary, but it still retained a motherly tone.

"I saw your add in the newspaper and I wanted to see if I could acquire a job application?" She had been studying me before a light passed through her eyes.

"If you don't mind my asking, do you happen to go to Ouran Private Academy?" she asked, her voice filled with wonder.

"Um, actually ma'am, I do. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I thought I recognized that tie! But why would someone who goes to Ouran Private Academy need a job at my rundown restaurant? Are you by any chance one of those honor students that got accepted?"

"Yes, ma'am." Does the whole town know about the special honor students? I guess it's cool and all, but I just don't understand all of the hype.

"That is so exciting! And yes, I'll go get you an application. Give me a second." She stood from her chair and walked to the back of the desk area before returning with a small stack of papers. "I think that with your determination, what with getting into that school and all, you'll get the job. But I will still have to interview you. How does tomorrow afternoon sound? Just make sure to get here as soon as you get out of school, okay girly? I can't be too biased just because you go to Ouran." She gave me a genuine smile, while I looked at her questionably. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" I couldn't help but to smile before turning to leave and actually go to the library. She seems like a cool woman.

~~~~~ Two Hours Later ~~~~~

After the gruesome study session, I headed back home. The library isn't too far from our house so it only took me a few minutes to get there. I walked in the front door of our one story house to see my two siblings cooking dinner. Well, Amara was pretending to help because if she were actually trying she would end up burning the house down. So I guess what I really meant was Greyson was cooking dinner and Amara was leaning up against the counter talking to him. They both seemed to have concerned looks on their faces, but they instantly transformed into delightful, but suspicious, smiles.

"Hey Concord! How was studying?" Amara asked while making her way over to me.

"Oh, you know. It was really boring, but I got through it." We continued our small talk for a little while longer, until dinner was finally ready. We all carried a plate of Greyson's delicious meal over and started to shove the sustenance in our faces. After we had finished our food, silently might I add, we sat for a moment. Greyson and Amara looked at each other and gave a telepathic signal of some sort before turning to me in unison. I raised an eyebrow at their rehearsed actions.

"So Concord," Greyson started but paused. Amara gave him a look that seemed to say 'stop being a wuss and just spit it out already.' He cleared his throat.

"So Amara and I have talked it over and… um…" She rolled her eyes.

"You sound like parents about to give their child a life lesson, and I do not understand what is going on." He gulped.

"I'm sorry. Um, we just talked and decided that…" I looked at him expectantly.

"Greyson is going to be a host with you so we can pay off your debt faster!" Amara said smugly.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

~~~~~ The Next Day During Class ~~~~~

So I guess Greyson and Amara have decided to go with me to the host club so they can persuade the radiant boys to allow him to help me to pay off my debt. I told them that he didn't have to do that, but it seems that they have made up their minds. Well, at least Amara has. By the way, I tied my tie all by myself! I wasn't really paying attention in class today until the teacher said this.

"Alright class. Today is the last day where you will get to pick your seats. Tomorrow I will show you your seating arrangements for this semester. At the end of the semester, we will switch again. There will be no complaining about who you sit next to. If you have a special request about your new seat, then leave a note on my desk at the end of class. I do not want any notes that say any of the following. 'I want to sit next to blah blah blah because she is like, my best friend.' Or 'I want to sit in the back because it's farthest from you and I want to slack off and not pay attention.' Or anything for reasons that are similar to that. It needs to be a real reason, like eyesight or hearing. Again, I do not want to hear any complaining whatsoever. Class dismissed." The teacher sat back at his desk and started reading a book. Now, there was a small period of time where Greyson, Amara, and I were going to converse before they were going to talk about getting the less fortunate of the twins to become a host. I really don't want to get Greyson involved with those boys, not that they're bad or anything. I just don't want to wrap him up in all of their ridiculous antics. I was packing up my stuff when two heads popped up in front of my desk. Simultaneously, they walked around opposite sides of my desk and placed their forearms on my shoulders.

"Hey Concord," the one on my right said. Lower voice means it was Hikaru.

"What are you up to?" Left, higher voice, Kaoru.

"..." Maybe if I just pretend they don't exist then they'll leave me alone. It probably won't work but I might as well try.

"Awww, why are you ignoring us, Concord?" they whined, as I slipped my backpack over my shoulder.

"Ready to go, Concord?" Amara asked, slightly worried about the redheads that were whispering to each other before slowly turning towards me with a devilish smile plastered on their faces. I slipped out from in between them and walked over towards my twins.

"Yes." I was following behind my siblings as we sauntered into the hall. I thought that they had given up on approaching me. All of a sudden, four arms latched on to my body; two holding my arms, one over my mouth, and one around my torso. How two people could kidnap someone so efficiently in that position is beyond me, but I was unhappily dragged to music room #3. I tried calling out for Greyson or Amara, or actually just anyone that was willing to help me, but we had already made it around the corner when they turned around. I hope that they're not too worried about me just vanishing. They finally released their hold on my body and dropped me on the floor once we had made it inside.

"What is going on? And the abduction was unnecessary; you could have politely asked me to come here."

"You were ignoring us." Hikaru, I think.

"It's only fair that we punish you for that," Kaoru. Again, I am guessing.

"_Toy._" Toy?


End file.
